


[Songfic] Superhero

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olivarry, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Songfic von den Chainsmokers und Coldplay, Something just like this +++ Barry dreht noch völlig durch. Die Welt will ihn nicht als Helden, aus genau den Gründen, die ihn regelmäßig zweifeln lassen. Das ist natürlich der Funke, der ihn tatsächlich überlegen lässt, ob er weiter helfen sollte. Doch ein ernstes Gespräch führt zu Einsicht und lässt ihn erkennen, welch große Hoffnung er ist – und noch etwas anderes.





	[Songfic] Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs
> 
> Ich hoffe, er gefällt ein wenig. Ich hab ihn in ein zwei Stunden hingeschrieben, aber manchmal sind auch kürzere Werke ganz schön. Nehmt euch also ein wenig Olivarry und macht den Tag besser. Und: Nehmt euch das Lied wirklich zu Herzen. Auf einen Superhelden zu warten macht unglücklich. Seid glücklich mit dem, was ihr seid. Jeder von euch ist super!  
> So. Aufbauender Satz für 2018? Check.  
> Wünsche euch jedenfalls weiterhin viel Spaß bei meinen Geschichten, schaut doch mal durch. Und ich sehe sehr gern Reviews ;)

Titel: Not a hero, just a boy  
Zusammenfassung: Songfic von den Chainsmokers und Coldplay, Something just like this +++ Barry dreht noch völlig durch. Die Welt will ihn nicht als Helden, aus genau den Gründen, die ihn regelmäßig zweifeln lassen. Das ist natürlich der Funke, der ihn tatsächlich überlegen lässt, ob er weiter helfen sollte. Doch ein ernstes Gespräch führt zu Einsicht und lässt ihn erkennen, welch große Hoffnung er ist – und noch etwas anderes.  
Rating: P12 Slash  
Pairing: Oliver/Barry – Olivarry – Flash/Arrow  
Warnings: Songfic, boyslove – don’t like don’t read  
Genre: Romanze, Songfic  
Disclaimer: Song gehört nicht mir. Der Text, wie seltsam er auch immer sein mag, der ausgedachte ist, schon. Idee kam in der Nacht und jetzt musste sie raus aus dem Kopf, ihr kennt das. Reviews sind quasi meine Bezahlung, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

~*~*~ Not a hero, just a boy ~*~*~

I've been reading books of old  
The legends, and the myths  
Achilles, and his gold  
Hercules, and his gifts  
[Spidermans] Oracles's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

 

Vollkommen aufgelöst warf Barry die Zeitung an die Wand.  
Flash und der Grund, warum er nie zum Helden wird  
Irgendein Spaßvogel hatte alle seine Fälle analysiert, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jedes Scheitern, für dass er sich selbst so fertig machte, bekannt wurde. Jeder Fehler, jede Person, die er nicht retten konnte. Sie alle zogen wie eine Diashow vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Jedes Opfer war mit einem kurzen Text und einem Bild in dem Artikel. Es waren mehr, als er dachte. Und das ließ ihn sich noch schlechter fühlen. Als kleines Kind hatte er oft Bücher von verschiedenen Mythologien gelesen, besonders nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. Hatte in anderen Zeiten nach etwas Ähnlichem gesucht. Hatte Helden gefunden, die es wert waren, dass man sie so nannte. Helden, die alle retten konnten und am Ende glücklich waren, Liebe fanden.  
Das war wohl das weitere Problem. Über Iris war er mittlerweile hinweg. Sie war zwar wieder single, doch das war nicht mehr, was er wollte. Wie hatte Ollie das so schön gesagt? ‘Jungs wie wir bekommen niemals das Mädchen.‘ Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Arrow schaffte es, dass seine Feinde ihn fürchteten. Er schaffte es, alle Opfer zu retten. Immer. Entgegen seiner Aussage war Oliver Queen durchaus ein Held. Zumindest für den braunhaarigen Speedster. Womit man bei der Ursache seines zweiten Problems war. Oliver Queen, Selbstjustizler aus Star City. Millionärserbe, Firmeninhaber und verflucht heißer Typ. Ja. Barry Allen hatte Gefühle für seinen vermutlich besten Freund. Nichts gegen Cisco, aber mit einigen Problemen konnte er nicht zu ihm gehen. Deswegen hatte er, was seine Gefühle betraf, auch dauernd mit Caitlyn gesprochen. Sie war danach leider immer ziemlich traurig, nach der Sache mit ihrem Verlobten. Weshalb er sich zurücknahm. Still und leise litt. Aber jetzt, mit diesem Artikel… Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte er ins Labor und holte den Anzug, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu dem Blonden machte. 

 

[She] He said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

 

Das tolle an seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit war die Tatsache, dass er innerhalb einer halben Stunde im Gebiet von Team Arrow ankam. Und innerhalb weniger weiterer Minuten in der Arrowhöhle – auch, wenn das niemand so nannte, wenn Ollie dabei war – wo er die Treppen nach unten lief und abrupt stehen blieb.   
Oliver trainierte. Der Schweiß rann über seinen Körper, fuhr die Bauchmuskeln nach. Barry schluckte schwer.  
„Ollie?“, fragte er, mit zitternder Stimme.   
Der andere wandte sich ihm sofort zu.   
„Barry? Was tust du hier?”  
„Ich…“ Unsicher legte er die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch…“  
Jep. Das war‘s dann. Er sank auf die Knie, klammerte sich am Tisch fest, Schluchzer bahnten sich ihren Weg aus seiner Kehle. Er war schwach durchs Laufen und völlig fertig. Der Millionär reagierte sofort. Schnell ging er auf die gleiche Höhe und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme, auf den Fakt, dass er völlig verschwitzt war, pfeifend. Nebenbei scannte er den Artikel. Besonders ein Absatz stach ihm ins Auge.  
Wer so viele Morde zu verantworten hat, kann kein guter Mensch sein. Wollen wir das wirklich? Niemand würde das wollen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb der Flash auch einsam sterben wird, denn wer liebt schon einen Mörder?  
Die Worte, die ihm Felicity bei der Trennung an den Kopf geworfen hatten, schallten in seinen Ohren wieder.   
„Oliver Queen, du bist offiziell verrückt!“, schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Du begibst dich dauernd in Gefahr, du hast keine Hemmungen, zu töten! Ich bezweifle, dass jemals jemand einen Mörder lieben kann! Ich kann es nicht, es tut mir leid!“  
Sie hatte weinend den Raum verlassen und sich eine Auszeit genommen.   
„Barry?“, sagte er leise, als dieser sich beruhigt hatte. „Willst du was essen und dann darüber sprechen?“  
Der Jüngere schaute ihn an. Ein, zwei Mal huschte sein Blick über die Lippen Olivers, so kurz, dass dieser sicher war, sich das einzubilden.  
„Weißt du… Ich… Ich kam her, weil ich weiß, dass mich keiner sonst versteht. Du trägst die Bürde auch. Auch wenn du jedes Opfer retten kannst“, murmelte er leise. „Ich fühle mich hier sicher. Wenn die Angst kommt, an allem zu zerbrechen…“  
Es war eine Weile her, dass sich die beiden wirklich über Gefühle unterhalten hatten. Irgendwann hatte der Jüngere sich zurückgezogen, war nervöser geworden. Und so langsam fielen alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz. War es möglich? Vorsichtig fuhr Ollie seinem Freund über die Wange, wischte die Tränen weg.   
„Barry. Du bist ein Held. Lass dir bloß nicht anderes einreden! Du tust, was du kannst, opferst deine Sicherheit, riskierst dein Leben. Wir alle machen Fehler. Und niemand kann erwarten, dass du, nur weil du diese Kräfte hast, zum Supermenschen wirst. Du bist immer noch ein Mensch. Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Langsam hob Barry den Blick, schaute in diese grau-grünen Augen, versank fast darin. Sein Atem wurde schneller, sein Puls raste. Erneut wanderte der Blick zu den vollen Lippen des Mannes vor ihm. Konnte er… „Du weißt, dass du bei mir immer du selbst sein kannst oder? Ich will keinen Supermenschen, der mir das Gefühl gibt, alles wäre wichtiger als ich. Ich brauche jemanden, der für mich da ist und der meine Fehler akzeptiert. Das Gleiche gilt für dich. Du… Wir verstehen uns ohne Probleme, genau aus diesem Grund. Wir sind wir selbst. Zumindest bei uns können wir das sein.“  
Kurz neigte er den Kopf, die ganze Zeit Augenkontakt haltend. Sollte er ihn eben aufhalten. Oliver hatte die Nase voll davon, sich hinten an zu stellen. Alle sagten ihm dauernd, dass er auch mal an sich denken sollte. Und wenn Barry ihn wollte… Warum sollte er sich das Glück verwehren, seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben? Erkannt hatte er diese in diesem Moment.

 

I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

 

Der Speedster überbrückte die Distanz sofort. Unruhig und fahrig, ungeübt presste er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden, klammerte sich an ihn. Und er entspannte sich, durch die sanft über seine Schultern fahrenden Hände des Älteren. Der Kuss wurde sanfter, geübter. Das leichte Kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln an seiner Haut… Und obwohl es wissenschaftlich nicht zu erklären war, konnte er nicht anders, als zuzugeben, dass sich das hier anfühlte wie Feuerwerk. Als würde er in die Speedforce eintauchen, loslaufen. Er fühlte sich frei, mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden.  
„Ollie…“, keuchte er auf, als er den Kuss mangels Sauerstoff löste.  
Dem stockte gerade der Atem. Barry mit geschwollenen Lippen, lustverhangenen Augen, sich ihm völlig öffnend, alles von ihm.   
„Du bist wunderschön, gutmütig, sanft, lieb und viel zu gut für mich. Aber du bist weder ein Mörder, noch ein schlechter Beschützer deiner Stadt. Bitte, zweifle das nie wieder an.“

I've been reading books of old  
The legends, and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon, and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits  
„Aber…“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, durch den Blick, den der andere ihm schenkte. „Ich sehe mich nicht als Helden. Superman macht auch keine Fehler, das weiß ich von Kara. Und auch sie rettet alle. Ich könnte nicht einfach ein Flugzeug aufhalten…“  
„Barry! Du bist kein Kryptonier! Du bist kein übermenschliches Alien. Du bist Bartholomew Allen. Forensiker im CCPD. Und der Flash. Aber ein Mensch! Erwarte nichts von dir, das du nicht kannst. Du bist super, wie du bist. Und ganz gewiss kein Mörder.”  
Ernst schaute er den Jungen vor sich an. Warum konnte er es nicht einsehen?  
„Sie starben, weil ich nicht schnell genug war.“  
Schon wieder brach seine Stimme ab.  
„Du kannst nicht immer jeden retten.“ Erneut hob er das Kinn des Braunhaarigen an, schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Aber wie gesagt. Das ist kein Grund, so schlecht von dir zu denken. Barry. Ich öffne mich selten, eher nie. Keinem. Und doch kamst du hier rein, kanntest mein Geheimnis… Ich konnte ich selbst sein, in deiner Nähe. Das hat mich bestärkt. Ich habe gar keine Kräfte, alles ist selbst erarbeitet. Ich brauche Barry Allen bei mir. Nicht den Flash. Den unpünktlichen, unperfekten Jungen, den Tollpatsch. Das Genie. Nicht den Held.”

 

[She] He said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss

 

Flash nickte nur. Vielleicht hatte Oliver Recht. Vielleicht war das, was er manchmal sein musste, er selbst. Ohne Erwartungen.  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir nicht wieder einen Pfeil in die Schulter jagen werde, Barry“, lachte der Größere und die düstere Stimmung verzog sich endgültig. Beide lachten auf, Oliver half dem Anderen hoch und griff ein Handtuch. Er zog Energieriegel aus dem Schrank und warf sie seinem Freund zu. Seinem… Partner.   
Mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und nassen Haaren trat er wieder zu Barry, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der verschluckte sich fast am Riegel.  
„Geht es dir besser?”  
Mit einem fast so schelmischen Grinsen wie sonst immer stand er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor dem Bogenschützen, die Lippen auf seinen. Ja. Das hier war es. Das war es, was er wollte, was er brauchte. Rückhalt, wo ihm sonst keiner beistand. Ablegen der Maske, wo keiner etwas erwartete. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Ruhepol des schnellsten Mannes der Welt ein Millionär ist?  
Barry war… Glücklich. Und Oliver war es ebenfalls. Sie beide würden lernen müssen, ihr Glück zuzulassen. Aber zusammen war für sie alles möglich.

 

I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this


End file.
